granthrowfandomcom-20200213-history
Alhizmat Alty Matat
"The pack that is dead" Keep in mind, most words are Arabic translations from Google. If anything seems wrong, feel free to let me know. In the deserted lands of Arilyan lives a pack ran by Alkerus, and Alkerus alone. This pack settled themselves in generations ago in large numbers in abandoned ruins that were hidden within. The pack itself thrived and wandered about in open mindedness and purity. They were once lush lands that the pack loves to run and hunt in, and meet travelers and accept them into their world. They were once a pack that use to be bountiful and caring, teeming with life and love for everyone around. This all changed when the lands grew hotter and harsher each year to a point where the land wasn't as lush and green anymore, instead opting to become more sandy and dry. Causing many herds and prey to leave the area as well as company. The pack remained however as they made it their home and lively hood, and still believed to this day that they could make it better. This never came true as the lands left the pack with nearly nothing to live off of. They remain there to this day, thriving on what little food and water they have, keeping out all forms of travelers and outsiders, and only accepting those of their own kind into their ranks when they can. The pack becoming harsher and more violent each day, mainly due to a certain thought of a cursed Alkeru that caused all of this generations ago. ☥Ranks☥ Al'umu Alhakima/Btryrik -There can only be one or the other, even their mate isn't accounted for in this. They are the leader, the heart of the pack. (Closed) Almasnin -These members are the wisest in the pack and only do so much to council the Matriarch/Patriarch into making sure they're on the right track to a better future. (Open) Siad -These members are responsible for bringing home food for not only themselves, but for the demon. (Open) Kashaf -These members are responsible for finding game or finding other groups they can steal from. (Open) Muqatil -These members keep guard of their land and fend off anyone around. They also make sure everyone follows their rules. (Open) Mudaris -These members are responsible for teaching and watching the cubs. If they fail either they'll be revoked. (Open) Shab -Simple, these are the cubs. They are the pack's future and pride. They are to be cared for at all times and are first to safety. (Open) Muatin -The omegas/citizens of the pack and the ones that are usually sacrificed. (Open) Tadhia -These are the main sacrificial prisoners to their demon to keep her happy. (Open) Curse The pack here is believed to have a curse upon them. That curse comes in a physical form of an Alkeru, and the name of Al Mawt to the residence. This Alkeru is known to torment the pack at any given leisure, and of course to make sure that they are given a short time of peace she has made them a deal. "Give me your meals, your sick, your old, anything to keep me satisfied and full long enough to give you all a peace of mind and time to yourselves. If you fail this under each night that I come, I will take a member myself. Regardless of rank.~" All who come and join the ranks or simply stay a night here must watch out for this demon of the desert and curse on the pack. Ye be warned if ye join. Extra While the pack is strictly Alkeru, they will from time to time, very rarely, invite other species into their home for extra help and protection. For one to accomplish this they must earn the full trust of the pack and complete the tasks that are handed to them. If they fail they'll be used as sacrifice to their demon, if they succeed they'll be given the trust and respect of the pack and thus earn a proper rank among them. Tasks Each Task is different and can be proven more difficult than the last. Each task lasts about either a whole day or a whole week to complete. This will be done in #alhizmat-tasks-rp one at a time for each different member wishing to join. -WIP- Members * Skimmer * Mearle * Qalil Alhazi